FALOVEAN
by RizkyKey
Summary: Jang Dong Woo, namja terkenal se-seantaro sekolahnya akan diwawancarai untuk majalah sekolah oleh Lee Ho Won, si anggota redaksi yang pemalu. Sayangnya, Dongwoo tak sengaja membuat namja itu menangis. / Prologue, DongYa fanfiction / First INFINITE fanfiction by Rizky Key/ KEY IS COME BACK!
1. Prologue

FALOVEAN

.

.

A DongYa fanfiction by Rizky Key

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

Jang Dong Woo menatap namja dengan perawakan ceria itu dengan kosong.

Sedangkan namja yang dari tadi berada di depannya itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti bayi dan bertanya, "Akan kuulangi _hyung_. Maukah kau kuwawancarai?!"

"Untuk?!"Tanya Dongwoo dengan nada sarkatis. Namja yang berada di depannya kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Menyebalkan,"cibirnya. "Untuk majalah _hyung_."

Dongwoo memutar matanya. "Penting?!"

Namja itu melipat tangannya di dada, kesal dengan _sunbae_-nya yang satu itu. "Sangat penting. Kalau tidak penting, untuk apa aku menanyai seorang Jang Dong Woo yang terkenal sangat dingin?!" Dan pada saat itu juga, namja itu merona merah.

"Bisa kutebak, aslinya kau tak mau mewawancaraiku. Kau dipaksa teman-temanmu, didorong-dorong oleh teman-teman redaksimu seperti yeoja-yeoja kecentilan. _'Oh ayolah, ini kan kelas si tenar Jang Dong Woo. Kau bisa berdekatan dengannya.'_. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?!"

Wajah namja itu makin memerah lalu menunduk. "Namaku?! Lee Ho Won, _hyung_. Aku anggota dari redaksi majalah sekolah ini. Dan aku ditugaskan mewawancarai _hyung_."

Dongwoo tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat namja bernama Lee Howon itu kini sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya. Bahkan Dongwoo meragukan apakah manusia di hadapannya itu namja atau yeoja.

"Wawancara omong kosong,"Dongwoo kini meraih tasnya. "Aku mau pulang. Capek. Wawancaranya lain kali saja."

Dongwoo meninggalkan Howon sendirian di kelasnya. Howon mengangkat kepalanya, kini menatap Dongwoo dengan tidak percaya.

"Egois!"Pekik Howon kepada Dongwoo. "_Hyung _ternyata egois!"Howon menggigit bibirnya, matanya bergetar. "Apa kata Da Sang _hyung _dan Jae Na _noona _jika tahu aku gagal memberikan mereka informasi tentang Jang Dong Woo?!"

Sebelum Dongwoo berkata-kata lagi, seorang Lee Howon sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

THE END

* * *

**Note :** Annyeong! Key is BACK AGAIN!

Maaf ya lama hiatus di dunia FFn. Karena Key udah kelas satu SMP *?* dan pengen menikmati hidup di SMP baru dengan kawan-kawan baru :D . Seneng banget akhirnya bisa balik di dunia FFn...

Oh FF yang kemarin-kemarin discontinue BENTAR ya?! :D Key emang gak bohong kalau fic itu dilanjut, tapi masa tiba-tiba file nya hilang... Jadi Key harus ulang dari titik nol lagi yaitu; BACA SEMUA FF KEY LAGI! YUHU *?* (Oke, itu cuma berlaku buat Key aja. Yang udah bosen baca, lebih baik gak usah XD)

Dan Key comeback dengan pair baru, karena Key emang INSPIRIT. Aslinya sih Key lebih suka pair MyungJong, but... Not much people likes that pair.. Jadi TARA! DongYa yang sekarang termasuk pair fav Key. Pair yang bikin Key rolling depan *?* ngebayangin Hoya yang cute-cute manis polos sama si Dino Dongwoo...

Salam comeback,

** Rizky Key **


	2. ONE

FALOVEAN

.

.

A DongYa fanfiction by Rizky Key

.

.

O N E

.

.

'_Oh my Beautiful Target… You zoom-zoom my heart like a rocket' _Beautiful Target – B1A4

.

.

Serius deh, menurut seorang Lee Ho Won menjadi bagian dari jurnalistik itu seru, meski menyebalkan juga.

Lee Ho Won atau biasa dipanggil Hoya itu adalah seorang jurnalis untuk majalah sekolahnya. Karena dia lumayan suka fotografi, dia juga kadang merangkap sebagai fotografer-gak-jadi untuk majalah sekolahnya.

Namja berusia 16 tahun itu terhitung cukup manis untuk namja. Rambut hitam tebal, bibir _pink _cerah, kulit putih, pipi merona dan senyum yang sangat manis mampu melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia terkenal sangat ceria dan selalu mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Energik, mungkin karena itu dia diutus sebagai jurnalis yang harus berlari kesana-sini memburu berita.

Kamera selalu tergantung di lehernya setiap sekolah. Dia suka fotografi. Foto apa sajalah. Kadang dia suka iseng memfoto temannya, Nam Woohyun di kelas. Ada yang sedang tidur, cemberut, kebingungan karena soal dan lain-lain. Ya memang Hoya dan Woohyun sudah lama berteman.

"Lee Ho Won!"Panggil seorang namja yang sangat imut di kelasnya. Gong Chan Shik, namja dengan _aegyo _yang sangat _cute _tapi keras kepala sekali. Hoya menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?!"tanyanya sambil mengelus kameranya. Gong Chan menyerahkan selembar kertas kepadanya.

"Itu PR Biologi kita. Tidak ada masalah kan, Ho Won?! Jika ada kecacatan soal, kau bias mendatangiku untuk meminta yang baru." Jelas Gong Chan sambil tersenyum manis.

Hoya balas tersenyum. Gong Chan memang yang termuda, tapi dia cukup bertanggung jawab di kelas. Dengan _aegyo _manisnya, dia bisa merayu semua orang untuk diam dan mengerjakan tugas mereka. Menurut Woohyun, Gong Chan menggunakan _charmspeak_. Entah apa maksudnya, hanya dia yang tahu.

Perlahan, Hoya meraih kameranya. Membidikannya ke sosok namja tadi, namja yang memberikannya kertas PR Biologi dengan senyum ringannya. Namja yang kini sedang berada di hadapan Kim Jun Myeon sambil menyerahkan kertas PR nya.

"Manis,"gumam Hoya saat memandangi fotonya. "Dia manis sekali. Jinyoung _hyung _tidak salah memilihnya. _Duo-cute _dengan Jung Hwan."

* * *

"Kau mau apa _hyung_?!"Tanya sepupu Hoya yang juga satu sekolah dengannya, Sungjong. Hoya tersenyum lebar.

"Biasa, satu gelas es jeruk dengan pai susu."jawab Hoya. Sungjong segera melesat menuju kantin untuk memesan makanannya. Sungjong memang sepupu yang manis, eh sejujurnya cantik. Dia namja, tapi cantik. Maklum, _beautiful namja_.

"Hai Ho Won! Bagaimana dengan wawancaramu dengan Dong Woo?! Berhasil?!" Suara Da Sang _hyung _tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik punggung Hoya.

"Ah, wawancaranya gagal _hyung_."Hoya menundukan wajahnya. "Pihak yang bersangkutan tidak mau diwawancarai."

"_Omo_, sayang sekali." Da Sang menepuk-nepuk lengannya. "Yah memang begitulah sikap Dong Woo. Tak pernah mau mengungkapkan siapa dirinya ke orang lain. Aku pernah sekelas dengannya."

Mata Hoya mengerjap. "Benarkah?! Tidak apa hyung?!"

Da Sang menepuk kepala Hoya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Tapi yang satu lagi, bisa kan?! Kau hanya perlu memotretnya saja."

Seketika Hoya bergeming.

"E…Entahlah hyung," gumam Hoya. "Aku harus ya?! Boleh tidak kutukar dengan foto Gong Chan Shik?! Dia imut lho."

"Aneh,"Da Sang menjawil hidung Hoya. "Imut kok bilang imut. Hahaha, _aniya aniya_. Tidak bisa."

Hoya menghela nafas berat.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi seorang Lee Ho Won masih duduk di kursinya dengan cemas.

Perlahan, dia berdiri, kembali menuju kelas seseorang yang membuatnya menangis lusa lalu. Dia melangkah dengan berat.

_'Ah dia masih ada di sana,' _Hoya menghela napas ketika menemukan Jang Dong Woo masih ada di sana. _'Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan?'_

Hoya baru saja melangkah masuk ketika Dong Woo mulai mengoceh, "Kau tidak perlu masuk karena aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu."

"Apa maksud _hyung_?!"Tanya Hoya tidak mengerti. Dong Woo menoleh.

"Kau jurnalis yang lusa lalu datang dan menangis kan?!"Dong Woo berkata sinis kepadanya. "Kau masih bertekad meliputku?! _Aniya_."

"Bukan!"Hoya menarik nafasnya. "Kali ini, foto. Aku disuruh redaksi untuk memotretmu. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin mau dijadikan _cover_."

"Bilang pada redaksimu aku tidak mau wajahku mengotori _cover _majalah sekolah."Tukas Dong Woo singkat.

"Tapi wajah _hyung _kan tampan."

Hening.

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang?!"Tanya Dong Woo sambil memicingkan matanya. Hoya meyekap mulutnya segera. _'Astaga, aku ngomong apa tadi?!'_

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja tadi suara angin atau apalah yang…,"

"Kau bilang aku tampan."Dong Woo menukas lagi. "Itu yang kau bilang."

Wajah Hoya memerah. Manis sekali. Dong Woo meliriknya singkat. "M…Mungkin hyung." DIa menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona sangat merah.

Tiba-tiba Hoya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada pergelangan tangannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang Jang Dong Woo menggenggam tangannya, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau akan kuantar pulang."Tanggap Dong Woo singkat.

"Gila,"bisik Hoya pelan. "Rumahku jauh dari sini hyung. Nanti merepotkan kamu dan aku juga bisa pulang sendiri."

"Diam sebelum kau kubuat menangis lagi."Ancam Dong Woo. Hoya pun diam dengan kepala kembali menunduk.

Sekolah memang sudah sepi, tapi bukan berarti sudah tidak ada orang. Masih terdapat banyak orang, dan mereka semua menatap tak percaya kejadian itu. Bayangkan saja, _Ice Man _macam Jang Dong Woo menggandeng tangan seorang anggota redaksi bernama Lee Ho Won berkalung kamera SLR dengan pipi semerah tomat?!

Jika Hoya menjadi salah satu dari mereka, Hoya akan segera memotret kejadian itu dan memberi tahu ke Woohyun. Sayangnya, kali ini dia yang menjadi objek dan itu memalukan.

Hoya pun sadar, genggaman tangan Dong Woo menguat, seakan memberi tahunya untuk tetap tenang. Hoya memejamkan matanya sampai akhirnya sampai di depan mobil Dong Woo.

"Ini mobilmu sendiri?!"Tanya Hoya. Dong Woo mengangguk singkat sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Hoya pun masuk setelah Dong Woo masuk. Pipinya masih merona akan kejadian tadi. Menyadari hal itu, Dong Woo tersenyum tipis. "Tak perlu dipikirkan, mereka hanya mencari gosip sensasional untuk besok."

Hoya cemberut. "Aku yang akan kena hyung."

Dong Woo menyetir mobilnya perlahan. "Salahmu kau datang ke kelasku."

Hoya menggigit bibir. "Itu bukan salahku,"suaranya bergetar. "Da Sang hyung menyuruhku untuk memotretmu. Aku tak bisa memotret orang sembarangan kecuali Gong Chan dan Woohyun. A… Aku hanya seorang anak jurnalis biasa. Aku takut melanggar hak cipta…, _hiks_."

Dong Woo melebarkan matanya ketika menemukan namja di sampingnya kini malah menangis terisak-isak. Dong Woo hanya mengamatinya saja.

Matanya yang memerah, pipinya yang juga memerah, bibirnya yang merekah, _omo _ketiganya sangat manis menurut Dongwoo. _'Cute boy' _batinnya. Perlahan dia menghapus air mata Hoya.

"Sudah jangan menangis Ho Won." Hoya menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa hyung tahu namaku?!"

Dong Woo hanya tersenyum misterius. "Tak penting. Sekarang jangan menangis. Kau mau dibelikan es krim atau balon?!"

Hoya cemberut, membuat wajah terlihat makin _cute_. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Dong Woo menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku jarang menghadapi anak yang menangis. Ya sudah, kau boleh mewawancaraiku. _Hai, aku Jang Dong Woo. Aku tampan menurut Lee Ho Won. _Begitu?!"

Hoya tersenyum. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku akan memberi _hyung_ beberapa pertanyaan dan hyung harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Bisa kan?!"

"Mudah."Dong Woo mengetuk jarinya di stir. "Kenapa kau tertarik di dunia Jurnalis? "

"Karena aku suka."jawab Hoya. "Aku suka menulis."

"Hanya itu?!" Hoya menangguk. "Kau bisa _rapp _atau _dance_?!"

Hoya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan _hyung_?! Hyung suka apa?!"

Dong Woo tertawa kecil. "Kuharap bukan bagian dari wawancara. Aku suka _dance _dan _rapp_. Memasak juga kadang. Hanya itu."

Hoya mengangguk, Kini dia menemukan Dong Woo menatapnya lembut.

"Apa?!" Tanya Hoya kepada Dong Woo dengan pipi memerah. Dong Woo kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau membuatku kembali seperti dulu."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Yeee Key 'kombek' di ff yang sama *tebaralbumInfinitize* . Akhirnya bisa bikin chapter ini meski rasa ngantuk mendominasi saat FF ini masih 'in progress'.

Yeap, sejujurnya Key gak tau Hoya oppa sukanya apa #plaak. Key jadi bilang aja Fotografi meski aslinya itu Key sih yang suka fotografi. Dan untuk masalah SLR -nya, itu karena Key seumur hidup belum pernah megang SLR (koplak!) . Jadi kepengen aja gitu jadi fotografer, bisa bawa SLR kemana-mana.

Kalau ada cacat, tolong kasih tau ke Key ya ^^ Insya Allah nanti Key benerin lagi atau memperbagus :D

**Key**


End file.
